


Stress Relief

by greatwonfidence



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom!Shane, Established Relationship, Healthy Amount of Foreplay, I forgot how to tag, M/M, Top!Ryan, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Ryan helps Shane relieve some work stress.





	Stress Relief

Shane doesn’t get stressed much. He’s got a real “any day above ground is a good day” attitude, which contrasts nicely against Ryan’s inability to go a single day without getting amped up about one thing or another. Shane is great at quelling Ryan’s anxieties, with reason or empathy or anything else at his disposal.

All that is to say, Shane is normally great at handling stress, even when it’s not his. So great that nobody can tell when he’s overthinking something.

Except for Ryan.

But that’s because they’re so close, of course. Shane takes his work home, like any dedicated writer. It’s no date night by any means, so Ryan doesn’t mind sharing Shane with his laptop as they watch TV together. He just leans into his boyfriend with closed eyes and listens more to the clicks of the keyboard than the show they put on.

Clickclickclickclick.

Clickclick.

Silence for a while. Then one click - he’s holding down a key - and then he lets go of it. Shane grumbles in frustration and slams his laptop shut. Ryan opens one eye. 

“You good, buddy?”

“No.” Shane says plainly. He runs a hand through his hair. Ryan sits up to look him in the eyes, though Shane is pointedly keeping his gaze to the carpet.

“What’s the matter?”

“I can’t write.” Shane knows what he’s getting into when he says it in that defeated tone and preemptively starts to turn his back to his boyfriend.

“That’s not true at all!” Ryan grabs his arm to keep him from physically moving away. “Hey! Shane. Come on. You’re a great writer.”

Shane huffs. “Even the Hotdaga?” he asks, voice high in hopes of eliciting a laugh. He gets an eyeroll instead.

“In spite of the Hotdaga.” Ryan rubs Shane’s arm in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. “Hey. You just need to distance yourself from it for a night.”

“I guess.” Shane moves the laptop onto the table and uncrosses his legs, which is as big an invitation as Ryan thinks he’ll get. He slides easily into his boyfriend’s lap, legs stretching to  fit over Shane’s. 

Shane starts the kiss and Ryan deepens it. Shane’s whole body carries his tension, evenly spread; Ryan rubs circles into his back, strokes his shoulders. Ryan’s lips drag away to nip at Shane’s neck, and Shane shudders in arousal.

“Don’t make me cum in my pants, now,” Shane laughs, though he isn’t too opposed to the thought.

“Ideally, you’ll be doing that somewhere else.” Ryan draws back to watch Shane’s face for any hint of hesitation. “If you’re up for it?”

“Yes, need it,” Shane breathes, pulling Ryan back in for another hungry kiss.

 

A minute or so later, they’re undressing as they walk to the bedroom. There’s a trail of clothing articles leading to the door, which Shane will be annoyed about later, but they’re dealing with one layer of stress at a time.

Shane’s erection presses against the curve of Ryan’s ass. He reaches around to rub at Ryan’s cock, which isn’t a bad feeling by any means, but Ryan wants something a little different.

“Wait. Let me...” he huffs, breathless. He spins around in Shane’s grasp. “Let me take care of you. Please.”

Shane’s eyes are wild, darting across Ryan’s face. He swallows, almost like he’s nervous, and nods.

Ryan whispers a _thank you_ and turns them around so he can shove Shane onto the bed. He lands on his back and lets out a quiet _whoa_ as Ryan clambers into his lap again. Shane grips his lover’s bare hips now, helping him to grind down. Ryan swats his hands away, to his dismay.

“What, I can’t touch you?”

“No,” Ryan answers. He situates Shane’s arms upward, wrists above his head.

“Oh.” Shane’s mouth twitches but he doesn’t disobey. “I mean- okay.”

“Just relax, alright?” Ryan kisses him, soft enough to barely be considered as such. “Let me do all the work. This is for you to unwind.”

“Okay,” Shane says. “But I mean- it’s hard for me not to use my hands.”

“I noticed.” A pause. “Oh, do you want, like-“

“I mean, if you want.”

Ryan squints. “Why don’t you tell me specifically what you want?”

“That’s work.”

Ryan rolls his eyes and leans to the side, opening a drawer. “Quit being selectively difficult.”

“That’s my signature move, bab-“ Click. Shane hadn’t even noticed the cool metal until it was stuck to his right wrist. Ryan loops the other circlet around a bar of the headboard and clips Shane’s left wrist.

“That okay?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay.”

Ryan spends some time up top at first. Kissing Shane’s lips, his neck, nipping at his throat and drawing sweet sounds from him. He pets Shane’s hair as he does it, loving the way Shane smiles into the kisses.

Then Ryan moves downward, shuffling back on his knees. He trails light kisses down Shane’s chest and stomach. 

“Theatrical,” Shane mumbles, voice cracking a bit.

“Only the best for you.” Ryan winks and cuts off Shane’s laughter by taking the head of his cock into his mouth. He slowly sinks his mouth down to envelop more, and opts not to tell Shane not to shift his hips. Might as well give him the one job of ensuring he’s getting the most out of this.

When Ryan feels he’s stretching his mouth an adequate amount, he draws back up, making a god awful slurping noise as he goes. He flicks his tongue all around the head while he strokes the newly-wet dick with one hand. Shane groans, low and needy, and pulls at his restraints.

Ryan dives back in. He can take most of Shane’s cock in his mouth just fine, but in order to not overexert himself, he decides to stroke what remains with his hand as he goes. Shane’s visibly trying not to buck his hips, which his boyfriend definitely appreciates, along with the string of near-melodic whimpers and exhalations of breath.

“‘M close,” Shane whispers, leg muscles tense.

Ryan pulls off with a pop and Shane whines at the sensation, wiggling his hips as if to chase the heat.

“Eheh, sorry.” Ryan crawls forward to capture his lips in a hot, fervent kiss. Ryan moans into it, and snickers at the jangle of the cuffs being yanked again.

“Wanna pull your hair,” Shane nearly growls.

“Mm.” Ryan’s cock swells at the shift in Shane’s tone. But he doesn’t allow himself to get into his head, doesn’t allow himself to ask what else Shane would want to do to him if their roles were reversed. Instead he sits back on his heels and gestures toward the drawer. “Can I open you up?”

“Yeah, go for it,” Shane says, breathing still off. “Oh, I restocked the condoms, also.”

“Glorious. God bless you.” They share one last salacious kiss before Ryan dismounts and heads for the trusty drawer to collect everything he needs.

 

Ryan’s three fingers deep with a fistful of cock when Shane starts to tremble again. Ryan stills immediately.

Shane exhales shakily, laughing to cover his embarrassment. “Sorry, I’m- ahh. A little keyed up.”

“Don’t be sorry, baby.” Ryan kisses his inner thigh, ignoring the thin layer of sweat. “Are you ready?”

Shane nods.

“Verbal, please?”

“I’ve never been more ready.” Shane opens his legs wider as if to prove his point. Ryan laughs and unwraps the condom. He’s thankful for the patience his boyfriend exhibits as he rolls the condom on and lines himself up. Shane allows his thighs to be readjusted, to be pushed back against his chest so Ryan has unobstructed access to his open hole.

Ryan pushes in slowly, settling about halfway and watching as Shane’s head falls back, mouth open in a silent moan.

“Oh, God, Ryan.”

“Feel okay?”

“More than okay, yeah.” Shane shifts his hips, inviting more of Ryan to enter. Ryan goes slowly, almost painfully so, but it’s not long before he’s buried all the way inside. His hands settle on Shane’s thighs, pressing his fingertips into them lightly as he holds them up.

His pause was more for himself than Shane, out of worry he’d finish too quickly - but could he be blamed, with such warmth surrounding him and such beauty before him? Such beauty in his life, in his heart-

“You can move,” Shane reminds him, sounding a little needy and just as dazed as he is.

Ryan nods, fixing his grip and drawing back. Rocking forward, back, deep inside. Pumping in and out at what might be mistaken for a lazy pace, but for the two of them, it’s perfectly comfortable. The room is filled with the gentle slap of skin against skin and the metallic jingling of handcuffs, peppered by moans and huffs of breath. Shane wraps his thighs around Ryan’s hips.

Ryan leans forward, supporting himself with a hand on one side of Shane’s head. He threads the fingers of his other hand into his boyfriend’s soft brown hair, caressing at first, and then grabbing a fistful of it. The tug is slight, but the pressure and reaction are enough to make heat bloom inside both of them

“Ryan,” Shane moans. He’ll never get tired of hearing his name like that. He revels in every second, every utterance, and puts more force into his movements when he hears him mutter it again, more insistently now.

“Shane,” he breathes back. “Are you close?”

“Uh-huh.” Shane is slack-jawed with his eyes shut in bliss, and it’s a gorgeous sight.

Ryan strokes faster. “Are you gonna cum for me?” 

“If you let me,” Shane huffs out, and wow, Ryan didn’t even know that decision was his to make. Shane elaborates almost mindlessly with, “If I’ve been g-good enough.”

The moment is strangely tender, and Ryan makes a mental note to praise Shane more candidly later.

“Of course you have. You’re always good,” he says for now. He flicks his wrist and rubs under the head the way he knows drives Shane crazy. He notices Shane’s arms flex as he weakly pulls at the cuffs, but his eyes quickly flick back down to his pretty face. The true focal point. He pushes the _good_ matter, leaning close so that their lips graze and whispering, “Good boy. My good boy.”

Ryan watches his boyfriend’s mouth part to make way for the shuddering breath to escape, listens to it evolve into a choked moan as Shane’s eyebrows furrow and his hips jerk upward and his toes curl and he cums onto his own stomach, muscles clenching, forehead sweaty, looking like a wreck at last.

Ryan slows his thrusting to an even halt, painfully hard and close as he is, to give Shane breathing room while he recovers. He runs his hands along Shane’s thighs in a soothing gesture.

“Did that feel nice?” he asks. Shane chuckles and nods, eyes still closed.

“Mhm. Too nice.”

“I’m glad. You deserve nice.” Ryan hates how he blushes saying it. He holds the edge of the condom down and starts to pull out, but Shane’s quick to rewrap his leg behind him, keeping him in. Ryan yelps in surprise.

“Where are you going?” Shane inquires, tone innocent.

“To- I don’t know,” Ryan admits. “Thought it’d be too much.”

“Don’t stop on my account,” Shane says, a little sheepishly. It may have sounded sarcastic to anyone else, like he were saying Ryan just _might as well_ finish inside him, since he’s here anyway. Don’t trouble yourself by pulling out. But Ryan knows him well, best even, and can read the _please finish inside me_ in his eyes, and he’s never been one to deny Shane what he asks so indirectly for.

“You sure, big guy?”

“Yes. Cum in me.”

What he asks so directly for.

Ryan slips back to full-hilt easily, and the cute whimpers Shane lets out at his own sensitivity definitely help Ryan get there fast. Before he knows it, he’s digging his blunt nails into Shane’s hips and leaning over him in an effort to be as close together as their position will allow. His arms shake with effort as he fills the condom with a low groan. Shane stares, starry-eyed and grinning.

He allows Ryan to pull out this time. His eyes never leave him as he watches Ryan get up to tie off the condom and throw it out, then come back around with a dirty shirt from the floor.

“Look at the mess you made,” Ryan teases. Shane’s dick gives a weak throb and Ryan quirks an eyebrow.

“Let’s not unpack that response right now.” Shane tries to remain still while his boyfriend cleans him off, but fingertips slip along his ribs and he squirms a bit. He suddenly gasps, and his wrists yank at the cuffs.

“Ticklish?” Ryan asks, jarred.

“No!” Shane shouts. “Pen! I need- I thought of the twist!”

“What?”

“The plot twist I needed, Ryan! Pen or take these off!” He shakes his arms desperately.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Madej, we literally just got done having-“

“RYAN I’M GOING TO FORGET IT!”

“I’M GETTING THE KEY, HOLD ON!”

**Author's Note:**

> ;-) talk to me on tumblr!!! greatwonfidence.tumblr.com


End file.
